Dear Hermione
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: "I hate you, you hate me! What part of that don't you get!" Hermione screamed. "You may hate me, but who ever said that I hated you?" AU 7th Year DRAMIONE!
1. Prologue

_**Written for Tom Felton's Birthday...Enjoy! DON'T OWN IT**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm not gonna say my name or my family or what house I'm in. I don't think I should, it would cause too much trouble. _

_I have tried to get up the nerve to say this to you for years…but I never could. Whenever I see you, you are always surrounded with people. _

_I love you Hermione Jean Granger. _

_I have since fourth year at the Yule Ball. I saw you in that periwinkle dress and then I saw you with Krum and I was so jealous I realized I loved you. And I still love you. _

_I thought it was a crush in third year, and I tried to ignore it but it never went away._

The rose is for you. A friend told me that you loved white roses because it reminded you of your home. I hope you like it. 

_Don't try to figure me out because you never will. I will always be there for you. In your mind and heart. Just give my owl a letter whenever you're down. _

_I know that you like Ron Weasley. Trust me, you're too good for him._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Lover _

_(Wow that sounded cheesy)_

Hermione had been trying to figure this letter out for days. Despite the fact that the letter says not to figure him out, she will.

She received the letter by eagle owl on Tuesday and it's Saturday now. Hermione has shown the letter to her friend Ginny Weasley.

"Well, obviously he doesn't want you to know who he is." Ginny stated matter-of-factly during dinner one evening.

"No? I hadn't noticed." Hermione said sarcastically.

"He probably is in a different house. And loves you. Secretly." Ginny smirked.

"How many people do you know who are like that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's…there's….I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Nothng Harry." Hermione said.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said dreamily. "Hi Ginny." Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Why won't they admit that they have feelings for one another? _She asked herself. Hermione was the only one who knew of both Harry and Ginny's feelings for each other. She turned her attention to Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth. "Gross," said Hermione.

"Sory," Ron said, shoveling more food into his mouth. The Weasley stomach. Where do they put it all?

We finished dinner and the two girls went upstairs to talk more about the letter. "Sooo...we got a few hints in the letter. And we should start working." Hermione said.

"Didn't the letter say not to try snd find out who he was?"

"Snce when do I pay attention to other people's directions other than my own or the books?"

"Oh. And what does the book say about this problem?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Figure out who is in love with me!" Hermione yelled.

"OK!"

**A/N: Know its short. Kinda like a prologue if you will. Questions for you:**

**1. Should I continue this story?**

**2. Any ideas on who the mystery lover is? (Its pretty obvious...)**

**3. What do you think of the begining?**

**4. How many chapters should this story be?**

**5. If I continue this story, should it be a happy ending or a sad ending?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPPY B-DAY TOM FELTON!**

**Press the button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Author's Note! I'm so sorry! Please Read

**Please Read this Author's Note!**

**I don't honestly know what I was thinking when I posted this story. I had some writer's block because I wanted to get a few chapters done before I loaded it so...**

_**I NEED IDEAS!**_

**Or at the very least, I need **_**inspiration**_**.**

**Any ideas/inspriation sayings/inspiration stories?**

**They might help. Besides, I have to finish three other stories as well. So for now, until ideas start floading into my head, this story is on hold.**

**I'm so sorry! I know that you guys really want another chapter, but I have to do this. **

**Just don't give up on this story.**


	3. Ginny's Idea and Draco's Day

**A/N: I think I came up with a few ideas so, here we go!**

**No.**

_**"I should stop loving you  
**__**Think what you put me through  
**__**But I don't wanna lock my heart away  
**__**I look forward to  
**__**Days when I'd be loving you  
**__**Until then, gonna wish and hope and pray."**_

_**Gratitude, **_**Paul McCartney**

**

* * *

**

For a couple of weeks, Hermione and Ginny looked at every boy in the whole school. 7th Years and 6th Years and even 5th Years as well. No boy seemed to pop out at Hermione. School was the same and everyone seemed to be at peace. The war was over so mostly everyone go talong. There are those _select_ few hatreds that are just buried too deep AKA Malfoy/Harry and Ron.

But Malfoy was minding his own business as well. In fact, he was actually being nice to her. Harry and Ron, the usual. Her, going out of his way top be nice. Weird. 100%. Weird.

Hermione has been thinking about _him. _He has been on her mind for three weeks. She wanted to know who he was. She hated not knowing things. She figured that he must be handsome and smart. Hermione hated helping Ron with his work. She imagined him tall, brawny and strong from Quidditch, and handsome. His eyes and hair, Hermione couldn't see them in her mind...

Today, Hermione was in the library when Ginny came running in, pink in the face and out of breath. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What?" Hermione asked, annoyed; Ginny had interupted her studying.

"Come with me!" Ginny didn't wait for an answer; she got up and started dragging Hermione out of the library.

"Ginny wait! Let me-OH FINE!" Hermione yelled and Madame Pince hushed them as they ran out of the library.

In an abandoned corridor, Ginny stopped. "Harry asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" She squealed after saying that.

Hermione hugged her excitedly and said, "That's great Ginny!"

"AND I have an idea! You can owl your secret lover and ask to meet him in Hogsmeade and if he still doesn't wanna tell you who he is, he can use magic to alter his appearance."

"That's...brilliant Ginny! I'll go owl him!" They ran off up the stairs, not knowing that someone was listening to their whole conversation.

And he wasn't happy.

* * *

_Hello Secret Lover, (I need to be able to call you something other than that.)_

_I was wondering if you would meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. And before you say no, listen, or read, to what I have to say._

_My friend came up with the idea that you could alter your appearance with magic and then meet me somewhere if you don't want your secret to get out..._

_Owl me as soon as you make your decision please._

_Love, _

_Hermione J. G._

_

* * *

_

First, he forgot his Potions homework (because he had spent twenty minutes deciding which way to wear his hair-slick/sleek or in his eyes for you-know-who), so he got detention for tonight (alone, by the way), then he was late for lunch and barely ate two bites of his sandwich before the food disappeared and Transfiguration would start.

Draco was not having a good day.

So right now, he was starving.

Right now, he was in Transfiguration and McGonagall wouldn't shut up. "Drake, do you think she will ever shut up?" Blaise whispered to him.

"I hope so. I'm starving." He whispered. Draco let himself float to La-La-Land. He started thinking about his mother. His father had died over the summer after three months in Azkaban. Narcissa let him go back to Hogwarts to finish school because he wanted to be a Healer. Lucius had known nothing of his son's dreams to be a Healer. Draco had seen what Dark Magic can do to people and wanted to help. After all, he was second smartest in his year. Which brought his thoughts to Hermione Granger.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_. The name bounced around in his head. He didn't think she knew, but he admires her. Well, loves her, really.

Shocker, I know.

He has since that punch back in the third year. And the fact that she yelled at Hagrid, telling him to take Draco to the Hospital Wing. He smiled at the memory. She had cared. About _him_. Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! He smiled again.

"Draco, why is there a goofy grin on your face?" Blaise asked/whispered. Draco quickly wiped the grin off his face and just then the bell rang.

He ran out so fast that he forgot his book. He sighed and slowly walked to McGonagall's classroom. She was standing there, with is book in her hands, looking cross. "Mr. Malfoy. You did not pay attention today. I know that for a fact. Please try to pay attention. Mr. Malfoy, what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He was lying through his teeth.

"Mr. Malf-Draco. (He looked up; She had never called him by his first name.) What's wrong? And tell me the truth." McGonagall said, sympathetically.

"There's-there's this girl and-"

"Oh, ok." She said slowly. "I get it. And you really like her don't you? But you're too chicken to tell her."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mr Malfoy. I've heard this story before. The best thing to do is just...tell her." She handed Draco his book and turned to leave.

"Professor, what if she's too good for me?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "If your talking about who I think you are, then I know that 'she' is. But, tell her and give her some time." Minerva walk up the stairs and went into her office, shutting the door behind her. Draco's stomach growled. He sighed and left.

Minerva McGonagall walked back down the stairs and went to Draco's desk. She looked under it and smirked. A million scrap pieces of parchment were shoved in the lining of it. She knew that they were all about Miss Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was not happy.

Not happy.

First, he found out that his baby sister was going to Hogsmeade with his best mate.

Then, because of that, he was late to lunch and was starving.

AND! He learned that the girl he was in love with for four years had a secret lover. Great.

Just great!

_My life sucks._

* * *

**-A/N: Here you go! I need to write for my other stories! I still need inspriation/ideas! How's Hogsmeade gonna go? Will the Draco say yes to the date? Will he go as himself? Will Draco ever tell her? So many questions!**

_**Reveiws make me happy...**_


	4. An Inbetween Chapter

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! School's been very demanding and my romantic life has finally taken a good turn!**

**I Don't Own It.**

* * *

Draco was in his dorm, reading the letter his dear Hermione had sent him. It would be the perfect time to tell her, but only if he could muster up all the Gryffindor courage he has (and there's not a lot) and tell her...Should he?

_Dear Hermione, _

_After the Hogsmeade trip, you will have my real name to call me by. _

_Meet by the Shrieking Shack at noon sharp. Don't be late. I'm only gonna do this once._

_Love, _

_You-Know-Who (No not Voldemort)_

Hermione chuckled after reading the note he sent her. Then she sighed happily. She was gonna met her secret admirer this weekend! Two more days and she's going to met him. Little did she know that he happened to be the guy she had been enemies with for 7 years.

Friday came and went and soon it was Saturday. Hermione woke up at half past seven. Ginny was bouncing on her bed, yelling, "Wakey-wakey eggs and bacey!"

Hermione rolled over and knocked Ginny off the bed. "I'm up." Ginny smiled deviously and said, "Fine." She left Hermione's dorm and grabbed a pillow from her own bed. She snuck back up stairs and hit Hermione's head.

"I'm up."

Ginny hit her again. "I'm up."

Again. "I'm up."

Again. "I'm up."

One more for good luck. "I'M UP!" Hermione yelled. and glared at her. Ginny laughed and so did the other girl in Hermione's dorm, other than Lavendar and Parvati, Amy.

"You are not a morning person are you?"

"ONLY when I get hit in the head with a pillow ten times!" Hermione said getting out of bed.

"I only hit you five times." Ginny said frowning.

"Shut up."

"Besides," Ginny said once Amy left. "You have to met your 'SECRET LOVER!'"

"Oh my Merlin, what am I supposed to wear?"

"You're lucky you have me Hermione."

After going through Hermione closet, Ginny decided on a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans, a red long sleeved t-shirt and a brown and gold plaid vest. A true Gryffindor. And a pair red and gold converse.

"You look lovely Hermione."

"Thank you Ginny."

Ginny used a spell to make Hermione's hair curly and started on the make-up.

"Erm...Ginny. Two things. A, what time is it and 2, not too muck make-up."

"Got it and it's 8:15." Ginny said smirking.

Gold eyeshadow and brown eyeliner, subtle red lipstick and foundation with a slight blush on Hermione's face later, Ginny sighed in content. "Perfect!" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow..."

"Yea, wow...He's gonna be knocked dead when he sees you."

"Thanks Gin. You really are the bestest friend ever."

Hermione Granger was ready to go.

* * *

"Blaise! WHAT DO I WEAR?"

"Woah, Drake, calm down! It's Hermione bloody Granger! What do you feel like wearing?"

"I feel like impressing her!"

Blaise sighed. "Make your hair fall over your eyes, a green button-up t-shirt, black jeans and a gray sweater! It's not that difficult dude!"

"Thank you!"

20 minutes later, Draco Malfoy was ready to go.

* * *

Hermione had been pacing in front of the Shrieking Shack for 5 minutes. Of course, she had gotten there early. Why? Because it's better to be an hour early than a minute late.

Hermione faced the Shrieking Shack and felt the wind on her face and in her hair. She tood like that until she heard the clock in Hogsmeade Square stirke 12-noon. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She sighed nervously and turned around.

Standing in front of her, was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**-A/N: I'm evil aren't I? I ask that a lot...On my other stories I mean...**

**Questions:**

**1. Whadda ya think?**

**2. What Hermione gonna do when her brain registers that its Draco Malfoy?**

_**Reviews make me happy...**_


	5. Hermione vs Draco

**A/N: Hey-o! Here's chapter 4? Nope, 3. Sorry! Chapter 3 of Dear Hermione. Also wanted to say thanks to my AWESOME beta pinkrose14!**

**I wish.**

* * *

Hermione stood there. Mouth hanging open, eyes bugging out, frozen like a statue.

Draco cleared his throat. "Hermione? You okay?"

That snapped her out of her trance. "What?" She exploded. "You think you can come here and play with my heart? I was supposed to meet someone who actually loves me! Not someone who hates me! Who told you anyway?"

"No one told me Hermione. It was me all along. I'm more observant than some people give me credit for. You know how long I wanted to scream during class or in the Great Hall or in the middle of the war, that I loved you!"

"Don't." She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you love me because you HATE me! I'm the lame mudblood! You know that even with the spell I put on my parents, YOUR 'master' found them and killed them! I live at the Burrow with the Weasley's now. I hate you, you hate me! What part of that don't you get!"

"You may hate me, but who ever said I hated you? Hermione, you can't control who you love! No one can...unless you don't have a heart-"

"And you do?" Hermione yelled.

Draco sighed. "I love you. No matter what you say. No, scratch that. I'm _in_ love with you.

"What the difference?" Hermione snapped.

"Being in love with someone is when you don't want the other person anywhere but with you, you don't want them hurt, you don't want the other person to be loving someone else!"

"Who said I was in love with anyone else?"

Draco stayed silent.

"Exactly!" She turned and started leaving.

"Wait!" She didn't. "WAIT!" Nope. "I can prove that its me!" She stopped.

"How?"

"How many people know that you have a birthmark in the shape of a star behind your left ear?" Draco yelled.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you. I am your secret admirer and I love you!" She started walking again. "HERMIONE!"

"What?" She spat.

"You can hate me, but I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to." He turned around and left. Leaving Hermione there, stunned. She sat down on a bench and cried. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was. It felt good to let it out.

Later, Ginny came by and saw Hermione on the bench. "Oh Hermione. What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "It all makes sense now! The niceness, knowing everything about me! I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Who was it Hermione?"

"It was Draco Malfoy and he-"

"HE BETTER NOT BE PLAYING WITH YOUR HEART!"

"He's not Ginny. He admitted three times out loud, that he loved me." Hermione broke down in a new wave of tears. Ginny just sat there and hugged her. And soon Ginny was crying too. No one messes with her best friend's heart. Not even the person who clams that he loves her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Please review! Every review brings me joy! **

**No questions this time.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKKUH, HAPPY KWANZAA, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Potions

**A/N: A huge thank you all for my reviews! THANK YOU! Remember that this 7th Year after the war...so yea! I'm gonna start doing POVs so this is Hermione's POV.**

_**It's Disgusting how I Love You  
I Can't Take It, I Should Hate You  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Think I might gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting. **_

_**~Disgusting, Miranda Cosgrove**_

**I didn't get Draco for Christmas...**

* * *

It had been a few days since the throw down between Draco and me. I pretended to be fine in front of Harry and Ron and my other classmates, but when it's just me and Ginny, I'm all tears and no talk. Then Draco and I both had Ancient Runes together on Thursday and Slytherin and Gryffindor had DADA together. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game was coming up soon too. _Playing against Potter, _Draco thought, _easy as pie. Ooh...I want pie._

* * *

For Draco, the days were torture. He never saw Hermione and it killed him. Luckily tomorrow was Wednesday, and Slytherin and Gryffindor had double Potions together. He would at least get to see her, maybe-_maybe_-talk to did look paler, but that's for a completely different reason.

* * *

The next morning the two of us woke up in completely different moods. Draco was happy and chipper but I was the total opposite. For the same reason. For me, the morning lessons flew by. I saw Draco wolf down his lunch and practically skip to double Potions. I ate slowly and talked a lot and was in slow-mo on my way to Potions. I sat next to Harry and Ron and Ginny and Draco sat next to Blaise (thankfully) and two other Slytherins.

"Good morning class!" Slughorn said cheerfully. "Today we will be starting our Polyjuice Potion era. (I smirked.) For the next month we will be brewing Polyjuice Potion. You and your partner will be making it and at the end of the month, we test it! So partners..." He searched his desk for his list. I hoped that I ended up with someone agreeable...like Ginny or Harry. "I found it! Partners...are boy/girl. So..." He started listing out partners. "Lovegood and Zabini, Potter and G. Weasley, (they were pretty happy about that!) R. Weasley and," I held my breath "Brown, Granger and Malfoy," I stopped breathing.

Literally.

I had to have Ginny pat me on the back to get me to take a shaky breath. I looked over at Draco and saw him gathering his stuff to come over to my desk. I stopped breathing again. "Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked. "Of course she isn't Ronald! She got Draco as a partner didn't she?" Ginny snapped.

I tried breathing again but my lungs didn't want to work. I felt lightheaded. "Breathe Mione. Breathe Mione." Ginny kept saying. I wanted to yell at her. But I couldn't. Just like I couldn't work with Draco for a month! I would die! I'm supposed to hate him! My vision got fuzzy and the voices seemed far away.

"Professor Slughorn!" I heard Ginny yell. I heard Draco ask, "What's wrong with Hermione?" I heard Harry explain and then Ron ask why he called me 'Hermione'.

_Breathe, _I tried to tell myself. _Breathe. _I sank to the floor and heard panic in everyone's voices.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Get Madame Pomfrey!"

"Hermione?"

"I know Malfoy is bad, but really?"

"Shut it Weasel! Hermione?"

"Breathe Mione!"

_Well, I'm trying!_ My mind yelled. I saw the worry in Draco's eyes. The fear that something was seriously wrong with me. "Miss Granger can you hear me?"

I locked eyes with Draco. We stared at each other for a minute before I felt lightheaded and closed my eyes. I hadn't been breathing for a minute or two. I succumbed to the darkness.

**(I was gonna end it there, but I figured you guys might hate me for that...so I'm gonna shut up now.)**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I regained my senses was that someone was holding my hand. Actually, two someones were holding my hands. "When will she wake up?" I heard Ginny ask quietly.

"I'd say soon. I got her breathing back to normal after that incident in Potions. Any idea why?"

"Because she got Malfoy for a partner!" I heard Ron exclaim. I would've laughed.

"Weasley, I'm not that bad. I want to become a Healer thank you very much!" Wow. Draco wants to be Healer huh? Good for him.

"Why do you want to be a Healer?" Harry asked, curious.

"Why do you want to know Harry?" Draco asked quietly, quieter than Ginny's question.

"Because Harry doesn't know when to shut his big mouth." I mumbled. My eyes fluttered open and saw that it was Harry and Ginny holding my hands. Harry the left and Ginny the right.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin! You're awake."

"You gave quite a scare there Hermione." Harry said.

"Sorry about that Harry, it's just that-" I stopped abruptly. I couldn't tell Harry and Ron that Draco loved me. I saw Draco's eyes get wide and pleaded with me not to tell them. I racked my brain for an excuse. "I didn't have lunch and I didn't have much at breakfast." I finished. I did not have lunch, but I did have a lot at breakfast, but the boys were too busy in their own food this morning.

"Don't do that yourself Hermione." Draco said. "It's not healthy."

"Why do you care?" Ron snapped.

I could tell that Draco was trying so hard not to yell that he loved me. It was quite obvious now. After he already told me. "I care about more things than you know Weasley."

I looked at Ginny and silently pleaded to make Ron and Harry go away. She slightly nodded, showing that she got the message. "Hey Harry, do you want to take a walk with me around the Black Lake?" He nodded. "I'll come with you." Ron said, jumping up. Somehow both Ginny and I knew that he would do that.

"You okay with that Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes she's fine with it. Let's go!" Ginny dragged them out of the Hospital Wing.

"So..." I said.

"So...how are you feeling?" Draco got up out of his chair and sat down on the bed.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Tired. Sad. Anxious. Hatred."

"Hatred?" I frowned.

"Towards me."

"Why?"

"Because I caused all this! If I hadn't told you, then-" He stopped.

"Then I wouldn't be in this bed, tired and as soon as I close my eyes I'll be dead to the world." I joked.

"Haha, not funny."

"Why do you want to be a Healer?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and got up. The bed was up against a wall and there was a window next to my bed. Draco walked over to the window and sighed again. "Because I've seen so many people get hurt Hermione. Voldemort was in my house! He killed so many people in front of me. At my dining room table and threatened to kill me! So many times I lost track. My mother hated it. My father loved it. I was on my mother's side. Not all Malfoy's are evil Hermione. Remember that." I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Wow. "I have to go." Draco said suddenly. He started fast-walking to the doors.

"Wait!"

He spun around. "What?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

**-A/N: My beta is awesome! Pinkrose14, hun, you're awesome! And don't forget it!**

**1. Gasp! Did Hermione really just say that? Will Draco kiss her?**

**2. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**3. What was your guys' fav Christmas present? Or Hanukkah present. Or Kwanzaa. Wait that started yesterday...MERRY KWANZAA!**


	7. The Long Awaited Chapter

Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world  
I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me  
It's frozen and nothing matters  
But these few moments when you open my mind  
To things I've never seen  
'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you  
~Kissin' U, Miranda Cosgrove

**Nope.**

* * *

"What?" Draco whispered.

I nodded slowly. I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to know what it was like to have someone who loves me, kiss me. My mum always used to kiss me goodnight. "Kiss me."

He slowly walked back to me. His eyes burned with want and need and passion. "You sure?" His voice was low and _so_ sexy. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded and he leaned in slowly. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his breath on my lips. "You positive?"

"Yes." I breathed. His lips gently brushed mine and then he applied more pressure. I saw sparks. I kissed him back. Fireworks. I hoped he felt them-WOAH! Where did that thought come from?

He's Draco Malfoy!

_But he cares about me!_

He's been my enemy for ever!

_But he loves me! He admitted it!_

Yes, but do you?

_Oh-well-but-go away conscious!_

Draco, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and stared into his grey ones. He smiled and I smiled shyly back.

"I gotta go." He said softly. I nodded sadly and he kissed my forehead and left. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office then, smirking.

"So, how was that kiss?"

I blushed. "Wonderful."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Just drink this and you'll fall into a deep, dreamless sleep." I nodded and took the vilal from her. I drank the whole thing. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a steeming mad Ginny, holding Harry's hand, and a frazzled Ron.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of gentle breathing. Mine and someone elses. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ginny. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hola." I grinned.

"Why you so chipper?"

"No reason," I said, shrugging, but still grining like an idiot.

"There has to be a reason! Tell me!"

"Okay, but you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!"

"Okay...Draco kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! I'm not done. I asked him to."

"WHAT?"

I sighed. "Shut up! And I enjoyed it..."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?"

I thought for a moment. "Little bit."

"Not. Funny."

I giggled. Ginny sighed. "It's not funny." The look on her face made me laugh even harder. Then Ginny cracked a smile and then burst out laughing. We hugged and laughed until we were crying.

"WHY?" I heard someone yell. I let go of Ginny and saw someone running toward us. A redhead. AKA Ronald Weasley.

"Why what Ron?" Ginny asked.

"WHY would you kiss that-that-that FERRET?" His face was red from anger. Never a good sign.

I kept quiet. _Why did I? _I thought.

"Well?" He snarled.

"Ron, let her think." Harry spoke quietly. I didn't realize he was even in the room.

"Well?" Ron asked again.

"He loves me." I whispered. Ginny's eyes got wide. Harry gasped, but Ron, Ron stood there, mouth gaping like an idiot.

* * *

-**A/N: Yeah...so I lost my flashdrive and I have family issues. But...I found my flashdrive that I lost. xP It was in my purse. Dont ask. Then fanfiction was being lame. xP**

**1. Sorry for the lateness but did you guys like it?**

**2. What should Ron's reaction be?**

**3. How am I doing so far? Good? Bad? Okay? **


End file.
